Be With You
by ChibiKitsune
Summary: Taito - Don't read if you don't like m/m relationships.


TITLE: Be With You 1/1  
AUTHOR: Angela (And Caro with a cattle prod)  
DISCLAIMER: GLay owns the Song - Be With You - and someone owns Digimon  
DEDICATION: To Erica-san, for getting me addicted to Glay, and Caro-chan, for   
getting me addicted to Digimon.  
  
This can kinda go with my other Digimon fic, but it doesn't matter.  
----------------------------  
------------------------  
That I could meet you... and mixed-up happiness  
Before me is there the bound line  
Our future seems to be near but an endlessly long way  
Happiness is, perhaps, unintentional  
Satisfied, time hides its face  
Neither being able to afford to look back,  
Nor turning to peace of mind  
Longing for the strength to live out  
Let me stay here a little more  
------------------------  
  
Matt, you don't see it. Sometimes I just want to take Joe's glasses for you,   
so you can see beyond the blurred edges.  
  
What blurs your vision? Is it the tears I always see you holding back, when   
you have every right to cry them?   
  
Why can't you cry?   
  
It doesn't matter now, you're just starting to see.   
  
I don't want to leave here, because when we get home I'll lose you.  
  
------------------------  
When I was nearly buried in the throng  
'Cause some dreams got blurred and I could not convey my timid heart-pounding  
------------------------  
  
What will happen then? We can't keep this up, as a secret, it won't work.   
  
I'm not ashamed of you, so why do we have to hide it? There's nothign wrong   
with love.  
  
Unless that isn't how it is. Am I mistaken?  
  
------------------------  
That I could meet you Things we can believe  
Touched by each of them  
On the unobstructed way leading to you  
Now I hope to send you my love in bundles  
------------------------  
  
At first I thought I could love you enough for the both of us. But you don't   
want my love.  
  
You won't let me show it, you don't want other people to know.   
  
Are you that ashamed of me?  
  
------------------------  
When I feel the joy of loving you and the sparkle of life like wrapping the   
pain  
Thinking tenderly of the frailty that nobody can live out his life all by   
himself  
I held the hand  
------------------------  
  
I remember the first time I tried. We had just found TK again, and you were   
all but crying, you were so happy.   
  
I began to wonder if you'd ever feel that way for me, if I ever got lost.  
  
I grabbed at your hand, hoping you'd reassure me, for once.  
  
You just glared at me.  
  
Why?  
  
------------------------  
On the days when things don't go as I hope,  
I find myself losing a tender heart  
Yes, it's still on the half way of my dream  
Saying to myself so, I got to sleep  
------------------------  
  
I don't know what to do. I can't let you go, but if you don't want to stay I   
can't force you.   
  
It's up to you, which is my greatest fear.  
  
You're content to live alone, to hide the pain.   
  
You can't do that anymore.  
  
------------------------  
If we begin to doubt, it'll be no bounds  
So from sometime hard to speak our minds, we came to keep silent  
------------------------  
  
When do we even talk? I can't touch you, I can't speak to you.   
  
When did you rebuild those walls? The walls I though I had knocked down,   
with carefully placed love.  
  
------------------------  
How far should we go ? Just in the forest of illusion...  
Just keep runnning there,  
Still have I things that I can't budge  
On those who hate the never-healed times  
Without saying a word Ah  
  
Beyond the sinking sun  
I wanna guard you forever  
'Cause the blue of memories, I can't hold back my tears  
------------------------  
  
I cried that night, when I told you I loved you. You just looked at me, and   
then walked away.   
  
Why?   
  
I need to protect you, to lessen your pain.   
  
I want to destroy the walls you built for protection.  
  
------------------------  
That I could meet you The mixed-up happiness  
From now on, only you & me, with heart to heart each other  
On the unobstructed way leading to you  
Bundling the loves now...  
And I wanna be your love  
------------------------


End file.
